


(Never Be) Satisfied

by Sungie_Mochi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: (Secret) Mutual Pining, Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hamilton, Angst, Chenle Gives a Toast, Drabble, Drama, F/M, Family, Feels, Hamilton Lyrics, Hurt, Inspired by Hamilton, M/M, Marriage, One Shot, Park Jisung as Alexander Hamilton, Past Relationship(s), Pining, Quintuple Drabble, Sad, Sad Ending, Set in the 1780s, Short, Song Lyrics, That's it, The First 40 Seconds of Satisfied, Weddings, Zhong Chenle Has a Sister, Zhong Chenle as Angelica Schuyler, that's the story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:29:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26682973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sungie_Mochi/pseuds/Sungie_Mochi
Summary: Chenle loves his sister more than life itself, and he will always put her happiness before his own. Even if it costs him the only thing he's ever truly wanted
Relationships: Park Jisung (NCT)/Original Female Character(s), Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	(Never Be) Satisfied

**Author's Note:**

> I watched Hamilton for the first time yesterday, and now this exists.  
> You're welcome.

Chenle feels a forceful tugging on one of the ornately tasselled sleeves of his hand-tailored frock coat. Then, quite abruptly, he is being propelled toward the centre of his manor’s palatial parlour (which is currently being used as an impromptu ballroom). 

Someone throws a strapping arm around Chenle’s shoulder once his feet cease moving, and their scent is so cloying —reeking of whiskey and cloves— that he knows who it is even before he cants his head upward to see them:

Jaemin Na.

A statesman and soldier; a ruffian and rebel. And presently, he’s so soused that he has forgotten all pretense of social decorum. Not that he had much of that to begin with.

“Good sirs and gentle ladies,” Jaemin begins bombastically, “Let’s now lend our ears to the brother of the bride, Chenle Zhong!”

Chenle’s prepared to protest when someone shoves a flute of bubbly champagne into one of his idle hands, signalling it’s his turn to give a toast. However, he bites his tongue as soon as he locks eyes with his newly wedded sister. Her starry-dark orbs are bright with reverent anticipation. So, he swallows —despite the sudden tightness of his throat— and readies himself to speak.

Feeling self-abased, he plasters a full-lipped and all-to-dazzling smile on his face as he raises his glass before shouting, “A toast to the groom!”

With a covert forlornness, his gaze flits momentarily to the handsomely dressed more-boy-than-man standing tall next to his jubilant sister.

Jisung Park…

The sight of him brings a crushing emotion to Chenle’s chest — it’s as if someone’s taken his heart within their ice-cold hands and are squeezing it with all their might. Sucking in a sharp breath, he clamps his eyelids shut for a millisecond and pushes past it.

“And to the bride!” he tips his champagne flute in the direction of his sylphlike sister. She’s immaculately gowned — draped in ivory silk and hand-stitched bobbin lace with gleaming imitation diamonds dripping from her bodice like teardrops.

Chenle sends her a nod and a tenderly reassuring grin as he feels tears begin to gather in his downcast eyes, “From me, your brother, who will always be by your side.”

In a best attempt to collect himself, he turns away from the recently wedded couple and instead looks to the buzzing crowd. He gestures toward them with his tall glass, silently requesting their assistance in toasting.

“To their union!”

They hoot boisterously and repeat Chenle’s words in unison. Then three exceptionally rowdy wedding guests (Jaemin Na, Donghyuck Lee, Jeno Lee) add, “To the revolution!” and all the others howl in agreement.

Chenle stops to clear his throat and waits a moment for the crowd to calm themselves before he continues with his miniature speech.

“And to the hope that you provide!” he says as he turns back to the elegant husband and wife duo, regretfully glassy-eyed.

There’s a pregnant pause as Chenle feels something wet run down his rosy cheeks. A lump is clogging his throat, and he suddenly feels short of breath. However, he soldiers on. And, when he lifts his chalice-like cup high into the air, he yells:

“May you always be satisfied!”

He downs his champagne in one swift gulp as the wedding guests go into an uproar. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment!!! I want everyone's opinion on this 😊


End file.
